


Kimi no kage

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Love Shuffle
Genre: Arguing, Creepy, F/M, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sera Ojiro aveva sempre ritenuto di essere una persona razionale.Cercava sempre di prendere il meglio da qualsiasi situazione, di sfruttare tutto ciò che la vita gli offriva, di divertirsi senza pensare che ci fosse un domani.Non si era mai lasciato ostacolare dai pregiudizi o dalla paura.Fino a quel momento.
Relationships: Hayakawa Kairi/Sera Ojiro





	Kimi no kage

**_ Kimi no Kage _ **

Sera Ojiro aveva sempre ritenuto di essere una persona razionale.

Cercava sempre di prendere il meglio da qualsiasi situazione, di sfruttare tutto ciò che la vita gli offriva, di divertirsi senza pensare che ci fosse un domani.

Non si era mai lasciato ostacolare dai pregiudizi o dalla paura.

Fino a quel momento.

Non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso quella mattina; sapeva solo che vedere quelle immagini aveva fatto molto più che inquietarlo.

L’aveva spaventato a morte, gli aveva fatto venire voglia di scappare e non rivedere Kairi mai più.

Ripensandoci con la mente lucida, si diceva che la sua reazione era stata eccessiva; ma per eccessiva che fosse, sapeva anche che non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente quelle foto, quell’ombra, quel senso di confusione che gli aveva dato il non comprendere esattamente cosa stesse accadendo.

Voleva capire, darsi una spiegazione razionale, ma per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a non pensare che quello che sapeva di Kairi portava verso direzioni grottesche, allucinanti, incredibili.

Thanatos.

No, non era decisamente possibile.

O almeno, così continuava a ripetersi.

Quando poi quella sera era ritornato a casa e l’aveva trovata ad aspettarlo, la sua confusione era aumentata ancora di più.

Era combattuto; da una parte avrebbe voluto farla entrare, gli faceva tenerezza vederla lì al freddo, ad attendere che lui tornasse.

Dall’altra, quando la guardava non poteva fare a meno di far correre l’immaginazione, di continuare a vedere quell’ombra intorno a lei, di pensare che davanti a lui non ci fosse lei soltanto, come se si portasse dietro qualcosa che lui non riusciva a vedere.

Rimaneva la paura, ma alla fine quel suo sguardo desolante ebbe la meglio, e si decise a farla salire in casa, non senza remore.

Entrò nell’appartamento, togliendosi la giacca e avviandosi verso la cucina, continuando a lanciare occhiate alla ragazza, per controllare sempre cosa stesse facendo, che non accadesse niente di strano.

O, almeno, niente di _troppo_ strano.

Kairi era ferma in mezzo alla stanza, guardandosi intorno come faceva quando era persa nel suo mondo, quando quello che la circondava era come se sparisse, se non avesse importanza.

Ojiro era sempre stato convinto che la sua fosse tutta una messa in scena, un teatro allestito per ottenere quelle attenzioni che a parer suo le erano sempre mancate.

Ed era ancora sufficientemente persuaso che fosse così, ma non poteva fare a meno di dubitarne.

“Che cosa guardi?” domandò, con tono più brusco del solito. “Kairi, non fare come al solito per cortesia. Non sono decisamente in vena” concluse, non ottenendo alcuna risposta se non uno dei soliti sguardi della ragazza che potevano essere scambiati a fatica per dei sorrisi.

Sbuffando, si diresse verso l’angolo cottura, cominciando a preparare qualcosa per la cena. La ragazza lo seguì, stavolta senza staccagli gli occhi di dosso.

Ojiro si voltò, fissandola negli occhi con aria nervosa.

“Puoi anche darmi lo spazio per respirare, sai? Stai tranquilla, non ho botole segrete in cucina, anche volendo non potrei scappare” Kairi piegò lo sguardo, assumendo un’espressione maliziosa e spostando l’attenzione verso l’angolo della stanza.

Ojiro la prese per le spalle, chinandosi perché i loro occhi fossero alla stessa altezza.

“Piantala” sibilò, scandendo le lettere “In questa stanza ci siamo io e te. E basta. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?” concluse, scuotendola leggermente come per farle togliere dalla mente quel genere di pensieri.

La ragazza ridacchiò brevemente, prima di scuotere le spalle e contrastare la presa di Ojiro, avvicinandogli a lui e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Il ragazzo si ritrasse, quasi istintivamente.

“Non che normalmente non apprezzi questo tipo di esternazioni ma, credimi ragazzina, in questo momento preferirei di gran lunga che tu mi parlassi piuttosto che baciarmi” Kaeri si allontanò leggermente, scuotendo la testa.

“Se vuoi che ti dica che ci siamo solo io e te in questa stanza, allora te lo dico: ci siamo solo io e te” gli disse, con il suo solito tono di voce vuoto, meccanico.

Ojiro chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo.

Odiava essere preso in giro.

Odiava quello sguardo della ragazza, quello che non era in grado di leggere, quello che lo faceva sentire perennemente a disagio.

Perché lui era sempre stato maledettamente bravo a capire le donne; faceva con loro quello che voleva, era in grado di portarle a dirgli qualsiasi cosa, sapeva sempre quali fossero i tasti giusti da toccare e quali quelli da evitare.

Ed era sempre andata avanti così, tanto da convincerlo che in fondo le donne fossero tutte uguali; almeno fino a quando non aveva conosciuto lei.

E questo suo modo di essere completamente fuori dagli schemi gli faceva venire voglia di andare avanti, di perseverare, di scoprire quello che si nascondeva dietro quell’espressione apparentemente priva di un senso.

Era attratto da quella ragazzina, come non si era mai sentito attratto da nessuna donna prima di lei.

Eppure, al contempo, quella sua sorta di inadeguatezza nei suoi confronti, il fatto di non avere mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno del genere prima d’allora, lo terrorizzavano più delle ombre su quelle maledette fotografie.

“Ho sbagliato tutto con te, vero? Ho sbagliato a comportarmi con te come avrei fatto con chiunque altro, ho sbagliato a credere che tu fossi... _normale._ Perché non c’è assolutamente niente in te che possa sembrare nemmeno vagamente normale” si fermò, prendendo fiato “Sono stato uno stupido a giocare secondo le regole, con te. Avrei dovuto immaginare sin dall’inizio che mi avresti dato del filo da torcere. Avrei dovuto lasciarti perdere” continuò, parlando più a se stesso che con lei.

Kairi si voltò, dandogli le spalle, e cominciò a far vagare lo sguardo lungo tutta la stanza.

“Però oggi mi hai fatta entrare” ribatté; Ojiro si passò una mano sul viso, esasperato.

“Avrei dovuto lasciarti lì da sola, a prendere freddo? Avrebbe potuto capitarti qualsiasi cosa, e non volevo averti sulla coscienza” le rispose, con il tono più acido che riuscì ad assumere.

“O forse in realtà ti importerebbe se mi dovesse capitare qualcosa” la voce di lei si faceva sempre più laconica ma, pur non vedendola, il ragazzo sapeva che in quel momento aveva sul viso uno di quei sorrisi inappropriati, apparentemente privi di senso; o che avevano un significato che solo lei riusciva a cogliere.

“Ho imparato a convivere con il pensiero che ti accadrà qualcosa. Non manca ancora molto, e tu morirai. Giusto? Sei ancora di quest’idea? O forse sei giunta alla conclusione che finché c’è qualcuno che ti dà la dovuta attenzione, vivere non è poi così male?” era sarcastico, come sempre quando si riferiva alle intenzioni suicide della ragazza.

Quest’ultima si voltò, e lui poté constatare che stava effettivamente sorridendo.

Scosse le spalle, senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Non ho scelta, lo sai”

Ojiro si morse la lingua; voleva evitare di intraprendere quella discussione, già fatta precedentemente, perché sapeva che entrambi sarebbero rimasti fermi nelle proprie convinzioni. Le si avvicinò, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“Ma tu che cosa vuoi da me?” sibilò, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto.

“Te.”

Ojiro aveva sentito quella parola pronunciata in svariate situazioni, con toni di voce che lasciavano trasparire voglia, lussuria, desiderio.

Detta da Kairi invece, quella semplice sillaba appariva diversa; era come se quello che lei volesse fosse scontato, come se lui non fosse altro che un capriccio, o qualcosa di necessario per andare avanti.

La baciò, quasi istintivamente, per delle ragioni che nemmeno lui era in grado di comprendere.

Perché non voleva più starla a sentire.

Perché voleva averla vicina, anche se sapeva che si sarebbe fatto male.

Perché era la cosa giusta da fare, in quel momento, perché lui era lì per lei e lei soltanto in quel momento, e lei era lì per ricordargli che le donne in fondo non erano poi tutte uguali.

Perché baciarla lo faceva sentire bene e basta.

****

La osservava dormire.

Era così... pacifica.

Il volto era rilassato, non c’era traccia delle sue inquietudini, di quel mondo immaginario che si portava dietro da troppo tempo.

Guardarla, in quel momento, gli faceva quasi dimenticare tutti i problemi che avrebbe comportato lo starle accanto, tutte le volte in cui avrebbe dovuto lottare contro la sua ostinazione, tutte le volte in cui avrebbe fallito nel tentativo di capirla.

Era stato uno stupido a giocare secondo le regole, con lei.

Ma si era sempre vantato della sua perseveranza, e di certo non si sarebbe arreso solo perché lei era fatta in un modo tutto suo, solo perché con lei non valevano le regole che invece avevano funzionato in passato con tutte le altre.

Era necessario adottare un nuovo metodo, perché Hayakawa Kairi era un gioco al quale non era pronto a rinunciare.


End file.
